


I Feel Happy Inside

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: It's the little things.





	I Feel Happy Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a comment fic meme circa 2012 for prompts from the now defunct givesmehope site.

The first time Jared met Jensen, he had been very mysterious and it had taken a month and a half of flirting to get Jensen to agree to go on a first date, which in Jared's opinion had been the worst first date to ever occur in the world of dating. He hadn't been able to stop babbling for one second and he nearly set their table alight. 

Jensen had been the one to arrange their second date. It was Jensen who went in for their first kiss on their third. And it was Jensen who slipped his hand casually into Jared's when they reached the bottom floor of Jensen's apartment building before they left the elevator. 

Jared had been the one blushing. But the pink tinge was soon masked by the nip in the November air as they got outside, colour rushing to Jensen's cheeks to match his own. They had no plans in particular. They were just going to spend the day together. Or at least that had been extent of Jared's input into what they should do with their day. And Jensen hadn't argued about it. Never prodded Jared to come up with something more specific. And if Jared knew his boyfriend, he probably had something up his sleeve. He was a master of organisation. 

But Jared wasn't thinking about any of that. Not right now. Because Jensen was holding his hand. And in public. Where people could see them. And Jensen had been the initiator. As a rule Jensen was sort of allergic to public displays of affection. 

"Jared," his head snapped up as Jensen said his name slowly, only just realising that he'd stopped moving, "Everything alright?"

"What? Yeah. Yeah it's fine. Better than." 

Jensen smiled and gave Jared's hand a good squeeze, "Good. Think we can get moving? You almost got rear ended by a little old lady with a poodle," and he knocked his shoulder into Jared's, "Personally I think you could have taken her."

"Dude, gross," Jared scrunched up his face, jabbing Jensen with his elbow, but Jensen just leaned in against his ear and chuckled, "Come on Sasquatch, or we're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Jared asked but Jensen just gave him his most wicked smirk, with a glint in his eye as he winked.

When they got to the park they stopped at the coffee vendor, hands still locked, palm to palm. Jensen gave their order without having to ask Jared what he wanted, he just knew. And Jared let his eyes wander over the scenery, leaves of red and orange and brown reaching hopelessly for the sky and spilling out along the walkway.

He didn't even notice her 'til she was tugging on the sleeve of his coat, "You lost sweetie?" he asked crouching down to her level, and the little girl shook her head, hands clasped behind her back as she shuffled her feet, _"You two make a beautiful couple,"_ came the angelic little voice, and she smiled at Jared, bowing her head with a giggle as Jensen returned the gesture, "Not as beautiful as you," Jensen said.

"Absolutely not," Jared agreed as he stood back up next to his boyfriend.

And the girl dashed off with another giggle after telling them both that they were silly. And they laughed. 

"You're going to put this on that site, aren't you?" Jensen cocked his brow, taking his first sip of coffee.

"Maybe," Jared shrugged and Jensen snorted.

"Right and maybe you'll let me finish my own pastry for once."

"I don't always eat your pastries...do I?"

"You know I don't mind."


End file.
